Words of Magus
by quorra-eyre
Summary: She defeated Chase Collins, she's dating Reid Garwin, she's the daughter of a Charmed One and she's the next in line for the legacy. Did I forget to mention she's pregnant? Sequel to Law of Three
1. A Christmas Present Given Too Soon

**Summary: **She defeated Chase Collins, she's dating Reid Garwin, she's the daughter of a Charmed One and she's the next in line for the legacy. Did I forget to mention she's pregnant? Sequel to "Law of Three"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or anything from "The Covenant" and "Charmed", but I sorta own Laura, and any other characters I make up along the way…

_"To Know,_

_To Will,_

_To Dare,_

_To Be Silent"_

**WORDS OF MAGUS**

Chapter 1- A Christmas Present Given Too Soon

Laura Anna Halliwell sat on the seat below her window, staring out at the snowflakes as they slowly fell down from the sky. Her life was going well until an hour ago!

17 year-old Laura Anna Halliwell had a boyfriend, had just defeated somebody evil who everybody hated and was going to an elite Prep School across the nation from her home in San Francisco. Laura was already accepted to NYU in New York and she couldn't wait to go with her boyfriend Reid Garwin also!

Laura was also the daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, she was the next generation of Charmed Ones also with her brothers Chris and Wyatt. Yeah, her life was good, until the damn doctor called her with the results for her tests. That's when Laura's life turned upside down. That's when Laura found out:

_She was pregnant._

Laura sighed and continued to look out of the window, pulling her knees up and tucking up them under her chin, a tear slowly fell down her left cheek.

A hand touched Laura's back and she turned to see her Aunt Phoebe sitting down next to her.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright," Phoebe reassured.

"No, it's not. Mom hates me, Reid's still in shock, Chris and Wyatt are already planning on how they were going to spoil their new niece or nephew, and dad's already giving Reid talks. Plus, now I can't go to college!" Laura cried and a tear fell from her right eye.

"Look, your mother is just trying to get over the shock, she'll come around. Chris and Wyatt, well, I can't exactly give any sympathy on that one except you missed the part when Chris almost had Reid in a headlock. Reid, well, Reid's a nice guy, he'll make a great father once he completely looses that wiseass thing he has. Your father says he'll help anyway he can and college, don't colleges have those internet courses now?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure Aunt Phoebe, like I'll have enough time to study and raise a child," Laura replied coolly. Laura's Aunt Paige entered the room with her daughter Jill and sat down in front of Laura and Phoebe.

"Hey," Jill said and Laura looked up, "I think you just got the most surprising Christmas present ever!" Laura smiled.

"Thanks Jill for the laugh," Laura mumbled and Paige put her hand on Laura's knee.

"We'll support you all the way ok? You might want to go save the father to-be from Piper 'cause she's finally over it and she already drilling him on nursery colors." Laura laughed that time and got up, following everybody out and downstairs where Leo, Chris, Wyatt, Henry, and Cupid were comfortably sitting on the sofa and in chairs, all of them had beers in their hands and were watching the football game.

"Men…" Phoebe mumbled as Phoebe and Paige went to go sit with their husbands. Jill and Laura ventured towards the kitchen.

"Do you have Tyler's number?" Jill asked Laura.

"yeah, why?" Laura asked.

"'Cause, I want to call him and wish him a Merry Christmas!" Jill said.

"It's not Christmas yet Jill, what's the real reason you want to call him?" Laura asked as they crossed into the kitchen. Jill gave her look, "fine, I'll give it to you later!" Jill disappeared to go watch the game. Piper was cooking and Reid, to Laura's greatest surprise was helping. Reid was standing there, cutting tomatoes while Piper was stirring something in a pot. Reid slipped the knife through the tomato too fast and some juice went flying into his eye.

"crap!" Reid swore and started to bring his hand up to his eye but Laura was already there wiping it away with her finger and wiping her finger on a dish towel. "How are you feeling?" Reid asked.

"Alright," Laura turned to her mother, "mom, do you need help?" Piper looked at her daughter.

"Yes, could you start cutting up the scallions?" Piper asked and Laura nodded, walking to the counter, pulling out a knife and cutting the scallions laying on the cutting board. "You know, now I'm going to have to teach you how to cook."

"Why?" Both Laura and Reid asked as they cut their foods.

"Well, you two are going to be parents, you're going to need to know how to make something other an Mac and Cheese." Piper replied and both Reid and Laura smiled. "Laura, Reid, what are you guys going to do about college?"

"Mrs. Halliwell, I'm thinking of going to a community college instead of NYU," Reid replied.

"And I'm still thinking on that one," Laura supplied and she heard Reid groan, "Reid, what's the matter?"

"I'm going to have to tell the guys," Reid replied and Laura frowned. "Caleb's going to kick my as-butt!" Reid quickly corrected himself.

"Caleb as in the tall guy with short spiky dark hair that one of your friends? Why is he going to be mad?" Piper asked.

"Caleb is the leader of the Covenant, he's acts like everybody's father. When one of us screws up, he releases his wrath." Reid explained and Piper nodded.

"Everything is just about done, Reid toss those tomatoes into the salad and Laura, had me the bowl of scallions." Piper instructed and Reid and Laura what they were told. Piper dumped the bowl of scallions into a pot of cooking sauce. "Time to eat!" Piper yelled into the living room.

------------

"I just can't believe it," Reid said as he lay in Laura's bed waiting for her to come in bed.

"Can't believe what?" Laura asked as she continued to brush her hair.

"I'm going to be a father," Reid replied and leaned on the head board, thinking.

"Yeah well, this kid's going to be powerful," Laura said.

"Why do you say that?" Reid asked. Laura stopped brushing her hair and turned around to face Reid.

"Reid, this child is going to have a Sons of Ipswich as his father and a Charmed One as his mother, do you honestly think this kid isn't going to be powerful?" Laura asked and put her brush down.

"I'm trying to not think about that. Can we please go to sleep? This day has been one hell of one and since tomorrow's Christmas Eve and your mother has that party which the guys are coming too, I'm going to have to tell them, I'd like as much sleep as possible so I have energy to dodge the punch Caleb's going to throw at me." Reid explained and Laura smiled as she made her way across the room and got into bed next to Reid.

Reid put his arm around Laura's waist as she settled in, putting her head on his shoulder, "hey well, tomorrow's another day and I've got morning sickness so you ain't sleepin' for awhile from now," Laura replied and turned off the light.

"What's morning sickness?" Reid asked in the dark.

"Reid…" Laura groaned.

There was a long silence.

"I'm serious!"

**How's that for a first chapter eh?! Here's the sequel and the party is going to be an interesting one. As I write this, I'm thinking of all the problems Laura and Reid are going to have with this kid (remembering the episodes with Piper being pregnant with Wyatt… power swapping and so much more!)**

**Please review and tell me what cha' think!!!**


	2. His Last Name is Garwin

**For this story, everybody lives in 2006, for those who have seen Charmed, Chris, Wyatt and co. aren't the ages they are in the story, their infants so I'm breaking many rules…**

Chapter 2- His last name is Garwin

Laura wasn't exactly enjoying life at the moment. She was sitting in front of a toilet seat at 5:30 in the morning on Christmas Eve, throwing up. Laura hurled again and sat there, holding her stomach, her long brown hair hanging lifelessly over her eyes. She didn't want to become pregnant until _after _she was married, she didn't want any of what was currently happening to her.

Out of nowhere, a hand pushed on the handle on the toilet and it flushed. Anther hand started to slowly started rubbing Laura's back and somebody whispered in Laura's ear; "so _this _is what morning sickness is…" Laura smiled before leaning forward again and throwing up in the toilet. This time, Laura pushed the handle and then leaned back into her boyfriend and allowing him to wrap his arms around her small waist.

"Why us?" Laura asked.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Why couldn't Sarah get pregnant, she's marrying Caleb in two months. Why couldn't Kate? Pogue and Kate have been dating for decades!" Reid laughed at the mention of Pogue and Kate dating for decades and then kissed Laura on the forehead. They sat on the tile floor for a few minutes.

_Thud. _Laura and Reid looked at each other before heading in the direction of the noise. The 'thud' led the pair up the stairs into the attic where a glowing blue triquarta was one of the walls and there was a guy around Laura and Reid's age laying on the ground with a warlock leaning over him.

Laura looked behind her and saw an athame lying on the table. "Hey, asshole!" The warlock looked up at her with his athame in his right hand. Laura flicked her wrist and the athame behind went flying right into the warlock's chest. He burst into flames and disappeared.

Reid and Laura ran over to the boy and Laura knelt down, checking for a pulse, "he has a pulse."

Reid looked closely at the boy's clothing, "hey, that's a Spenser uniform!" Laura looked at the guy, he was wearing the school uniform of Spenser Academy. "What is that?" Reid pointed at the still glowing triquarta.

"It's a time portal, this kid looks like he's from the future…" Laura said and got up, heading towards it.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked just as Laura stuck her hand out in front of it.

"I'm going through, I need to see what year that guy's from," Laura replied and turned back to the tri. only to see it diminish. "Damn!" Laura turned back to the guy on the ground. "Reid, go get my parents, I'm going to put this guy in my room with a crystal cage around him until he wakes up and tells us who he is." Reid nodded and left the attic.

Laura went to a shoebox full of crystal on the other side of the attic and picked it up, heading back over to the box, she placed her free hand on his shoulder and orbed.

"A boy with your school uniform?" Piper asked as she and Leo followed Reid to Laura's room.

"Yah, he's around Laura and I's age. There was a warlock with an athame over him when we got there. Laura struck him with an athame and he's gone." Reid explained.

"And he came through in a time portal?" Leo asked.

"Yah, Laura says probably from the future…" Reid trailed off as he opened the door to see Laura place the last crystal around her bed.

"He looks a lot like Reid," Piper observed as she looked at the boy lying on Laura's bed. The boy had surfer cut dirty blond hair and the same smooth features as Reid. He also looked around Reid's height and was wearing black fingerless gloves.

"You're right mom, he does look like Reid," Laura said.

"Laura, you think he came from the future?" Leo asked.

"Yah, I didn't have enough time to go through the portal though, it disappeared." Laura said and Leo nodded.

"Well," Leo paused, "the best thing to do is Laura, you watch over the boy and wait until he wakes. When he does, question him on everything. Piper, you should go make a potion Laura can use if the kid doesn't answer. Reid, you're coming with me for very last minute Christmas shopping."

"What?" Reid whined, "Mr. Wyatt, it's 5:50 in the morning!"

"We'll have to get to the mall _before _everybody else gets there." Leo said and Reid sulked out of the room, Leo following in his wake. Piper left to go make the potion and Laura sat in her beanbag chair in the corner of the room.

----------

It was around 3:00 when the guy woke up. Laura sat still in her beanbag chair, about ready to fall asleep, the potion bottle sitting on her desk on the other side of the room.

The guy opened his eyes and sat up, looking around at his surroundings. He stepped off the bed and the crystal cage glowed, throwing him right back on the bed. Laura snapped out of her daydream.

"What the fuck?!" The guy yelled and stood up again, only to be thrown back onto the bed.

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed now are we?" Laura asked as she got up. The guy's head whipped in her direction.

"I didn't expect a crystal cage to be surrounding me when I woke up." The guy replied.

"That's that dumbest comeback I've ever heard," Laura replied and picked up the potion bottle, standing in front of her bed.

The guy eyed the potion bottle, "what's that?"

"If you answer my questions, you won't find out." Laura replied, the guy stood up on the bed. "Why are you here?"

"Don't know what here is," the guy replied.

"Wrong answer," Laura said and opened the potion bottle and dropping a drop of it on one of the crystals. The whole cage glowed and the guy received an electric shock.

"Ow, hey!" The guy yelled and glared at Laura.

"Let's try this again, where are you from?" Laura asked sternly.

"I-have-no-idea," the guy looked around the room and then something turned on the light bulb in his head, "I'm from the year 2024."

"The future, alright, next question, what are you? A witch, warlock, demon?" Laura asked.

"Before I answer that, what year am I in?" The guy asked.

"2006, now answer the question!" Laura replied.

"Right, I'm complex, I'm…" the guy thought for a minute, "I'm half witch, half Elder."

Laura gave him a look, "what's your name?"

"Dan, Daniel Garwin," the guy replied and Laura stood there in silence, gapping at the guy. "Hey lady, you alright?"

"H-how old are you?" Laura asked.

"17, why?" Dan asked. Laura looked down at her stomach.

"REID!!!" Laura yelled. Laura used her foot to knock away one of the crystals, "why are you here?" Laura yelled. Dan retracted a little.

"I have no idea, I just remember a time portal and a warlock and then I was thrown into it and the warlock knocked me out. Then, I'm in this bed!" Dan replied. Reid came into the room. "Hey! That guy looks like me!"

Reid looked at the guy, "why is the crystal cage thing not up?!"

Laura looked right into Dan's eyes, "because Reid, this is our son."

Reid looked at Dan, "w-what?"

"Wait, that's dad at my age?" Dan asked and pointed at Reid. Laura nodded, "and you, MOM!" Dan jumped from the bed and hugged Laura rightly. "oh mom!"

"Alright, what's going on here?!" Reid yelled, getting very impatient. Dan let go of Laura and pulled Reid into a quick hug.

"Reid, that's Dan. Our son, the one which is now currently giving me morning sickness," Laura explained.

"That's me in there?" Dan asked, Laura nodded and Dan smiled, "hey, is Uncle Chris and Uncle Wyatt here?" Laura nodded, "awesome!" Dan left the room.

"Reid, go stop your son before he does something stupid!" Laura said and Reid glared at her.

"Why me?"

"Cause I need to use the bathroom!" Laura said and went to the bathroom as Reid groaned, leaving the room to go find his son.

----------------

"Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Halliwell," Evelyn Danvers said as she stepped inside the Halliwell Manor. Caleb, Sarah, Kate, Pogue, and Tyler came in after her.

"Please, it's Piper, and enjoy the party!" Piper said. Piper Halliwell wasn't in the best of moods at the moment, she had found out her grandson from future had decided to literally drop by and she wasn't used to being called 'grandma' yet.

"Hey grandma," Dan whispered in Piper's ear. Dan was borrowing some of Reid's clothes for the moment. He was wearing dark jeans, an blue long sleeve shirt with 13 imprinted on the top right of the shirt, black sneakers and his black fingerless gloves, "was that uncle Caleb, aunt Sarah, Pogue, Kate, and Tyler?"

"Uncle Caleb and Aunt Sarah?" Piper asked, confused.

"They're my godparents," Dan replied.

"If isn't my nephew!" Wyatt pulled Dan into a headlock and gave him a nuggy.

"Boys!" Piper cried before heading into the kitchen.

"Ya' know Dan, you look just like Reid in those clothes, except for the fact that you have green eyes," Chris said, Dan didn't have the same sapphire blue eyes like his parents, he had emerald green eyes.

"Hey," Dan pulled himself out of Wyatt's headlock and ran a hand through his blond hair to make it presentable, "these eyes have gotten me loads of dates!"

"Hey Dan, I dare you to go up to Tyler and see if he mistakes you as Reid!" Wyatt dared and Dan smirked, "damn! You have Laura's evil smile!"

"You're on!" Dan asked and walked up to Tyler, "hey man!" Tyler and Dan hit fists and laughed.

"Hey, dude, this party is nice! Where's Laura?" Tyler asked.

"Upstairs getting ready," Dan replied.

Tyler nodded, "you called yesterday saying that we'd better here cause you've got news, what is it?"

"Oh, I'll tell you later, look, I've got to get help gra- Laura's mom with something, I'll be back!" Dan turned around and took two steps, coming face to face with Reid.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"Tyler being gullible to anything doesn't change in the future," Dan replied and Reid laughed, "hey, the news, which is what I'm guessing as the fact that mom's pregnant I said you'd say later alright?"

Reid nodded, "go check on your mother." Dan nodded and ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be helping Laura's mom with something?" Tyler asked as Reid came over, "and weren't you just wearing your '13' shirt?" Reid was standing in front of Tyler wearing jeans and a black button down shirt.

"Dude, you're delusional," Reid replied. Reid took a deep breath, "hey guys, I need you to come over for a few seconds, I've got news."

Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate came standing around Reid. Laura stood on the top of the stairs with Dan right next to her, "what is it man?" Pogue asked.

"It's about Laura and I. We sort of-" Reid paused and everybody looked at him, waiting for the rest to what he was saying, "-Laura's pregnant."

A fist hit Reid in the side of the face and he stumbled back, "dad!" Dan yelled and came running down the stairs.

"ACK! REID'S CLONE!" Tyler yelled.

**Duh duh duh…**


	3. In the Midst of Morality

Chapter 3- In the Midst of Morality

"_Reid,_" Laura whined, "just let me heal it!" Laura and Reid were sitting on the sofa in the living room. It was after the Christmas party and everybody (family wise) had went upstairs to sleep. Caleb and his mom left an hour ago with Sarah and Tyler, Pogue and Kate were sitting in chairs around Laura and Reid.

"No!" Reid snapped and put his hand over his eye. In reaction to the surprising news, Caleb had punched Reid in the eye, giving the worse black eye anybody can possible receive. It took Mrs. Danvers, Pogue and Dan to restrain Caleb from doing anymore damage and now Reid was being very stubborn.

"Alright, stuff your ego for three seconds and let me heal the damn thing!" Laura said and Reid glared at her with his left eye.

"N-O, what do you not understand about those two letters?!" Reid yelled.

Laura rolled her eyes and pushed Reid's hand off his eye and placed her's over it. The usual golden glow emitted from her hand and a few seconds later, Reid's eye was back to normal, "see? What wasn't so bad!"

Reid groaned and leaned back into the sofa, "what are you guys going to do about the baby?" Kate asked.

"We're going to keep it of course, I mean, you've seen the 17 year-old version of this kid walking around and breathing," Laura replied.

"But where are you guys going to live? I mean, Reid's in Ipswich and you're here in San Francisco Laura," Kate asked.

"I'm working on that one. I want to see how much of Spenser I can complete before it becomes too difficult." Laura said, "I mean, I'm thinking of doing online courses for NYU, I was talking to an administrator yesterday and she said that she's surprised that I'd have the courage to attempt college and raise a child, I replied, 'lady, after what I've been through, any other challenge in life is probably a piece of cake'."

Everybody smiled and Reid just sat there, "dude, what are you going to do about college?" Tyler asked.

"Community," was the one word that came from Reid's mouth. The grandfather clock struck twelve and went off a few times. That was the cue for Kate, Pogue and Tyler to get up. Laura got up with them and led them to the door.

"Hey, Merry Christmas and good luck with the kid, you've got two versions of him around," Pogue said as he hugged Laura.

"Thanks, Merry Christmas, Reid and I will be back the January 3rd," Laura replied and opened the door, letting everybody out. She turned back to the living room and proceeded to sit down on the sofa next to Reid.

"You didn't have to heal the eye ya' know," Reid stated.

"Yah well, you really didn't deserve it in the first place," Laura replied.

"Mom? Dad?" Laura and Reid looked up to see Dan standing at the top of the stairs in his pajama pants and very messy hair. "You guys are already responding to that?"

"What do you want Dan?" Reid asked. Dan descended down the stairs and sat down in the chair across from the sofa.

"Couldn't sleep," Dan replied.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"Old nightmares of the past," Dan supplied and didn't explain.

"What nightmares?"

"Can't say, their really memories, I'd give away too much of the future," Dan explained and Laura nodded.

"Fuck the future, tell," Reid stated and both Dan and Laura glared at him.

"Reid, you're about to become a father, you're going to have to cut it with the cursing," Laura said and Reid frowned.

"I'm never going to get this whole 'father' thing down!"

"Dan, why don't you try going back to bed? Maybe drink milk or warm tea before you go up, what usually allows me to sleep more peacefully," Dan nodded and got up.

"Thanks mom," He hugged Laura and then nodded at Reid before heading off into the kitchen.

"Ready for sleep?" Laura asked Reid as she got off the sofa.

"Depends, should I actually go to bed or should I just wait by the toilet for when you come running in throwing up?" Reid asked. Laura playfully hit him in the shoulder and Reid smiled at her.

Dan watched his parents go upstairs and pulled the kettle off the stove, pouring himself a cup of Earl Grey Tea and sitting on the island in the kitchen, sipping it and thinking. Dan's life wasn't the best one. Being the son of a Son of Ipswich and a Charmed One gave Dan a lot of power and responsibility, he needed to get back to the future as soon as he could.

"Why the hell was I sent here?" Dan asked to no one in particular. When no one answered, Dan sighed and took another sip of the tea, letting the warmth of the liquid flow slowly down his throat.

Dan was ¾ witch, 1/3 Elder, his powers were orbing, electrokinesis, blowing up and freezing things (like Piper), and he had the Covenant's power but he hadn't ascended yet so it didn't have all the power yet.

Dan drained the last of the tea into his mouth, put the mug in the sink and then left the kitchen upstairs to the sofa in the attic where he was sleeping, in eight hours time, everybody would be back downstairs opening Christmas presents and there'd be none there for Dan…

- - - - - -

"History is repeating itself," a black hooded figure said. Three black hooded figures stood around a stone altar in the Underworld, watching Dan walk upstairs through a transparent orb hovering over the altar.

"Yes, just as its supposed to," the second hooded figure said.

"That dead version of the second Halliwell son must have sent him back to prevent the event," the third one said.

"Well," the first one said and though the others couldn't see it, he was smiling, "we'll have to do something about that won't we?"

"How? We're the Triad, we've been destroyed twice, we have barely any power!!" the second one complained.

"He's right," the third one said to the first one, "there's no way the event can happen if the child from the future is here."

The first hooded figure laughed, "I've already found a way." The other looked at him. "Come in!" the first said from the distance.

Another hooded figure entered into the cave from its mouth and pushed down his hood, the other two hooded figures gasped, "I do believe Gideon can help us there…"

- - - - --

Somewhere in another realm of existence, Christopher Perry Halliwell frowned at the site of the man who killed him…

**How about that?! For those who haven't seen Charmed, "The Triad" is three arch- demons that had a lot of power in the Underworld and were the ones who usually sent demons after the Charmed Ones. They were destroyed in the second season and again when they attempted to come back in the eight season… **


	4. Whispers in the Dark

Chapter 4- Whispers in the Dark

Dan turned around on the sofa and reached his hand into his Spenser coat pocket which was lying on the floor, pulling out his black video iPod. He stuck the ear buds in his ears and turned it on, the sounds of "Rooftops" by Lostprophets entering his mind. Dan closed his eyes and let the lyrics of the song channel into his head…

Somebody pulled an ear bud out of his ear, "what cha' listin to?" Dan looked up to see his father looking down at him.

"Lostprophets," Dan replied.

"You comin' downstairs? Everybody is waiting for you," Reid said and Dan turned around, his back to Reid.

"Why? There's no presents or any reason for me to be down there," Dan said to the sofa.

"I won't be too sure about that, put a shirt on and come downstairs, you grandmother's got hot chocolate and cookies down there," Reid said and Dan turned around with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye, he always loved grandma's cookies!

Dan got off the sofa, up on a white t-shirt which he borrowed from Reid and followed Reid downstairs into the living room where everybody was sitting around the tree, where many presents were under it.

Laura was sitting next to the tree and Reid and Dan sat down on either side of her. She was holding a cup of hot chocolate and looked half asleep. Phoebe, Cupid, and Leo were sitting on the sofa, all three looking like coffee addicts before the daily dosage of coffee. Wyatt, Chris, Jill, and many other Halliwell children were sitting on the other side of the tree, all talking extremely loudly. Piper and Paige were in the kitchen and Henry was sadly on patrol.

"Come on mom!" Chris whined, "we want to open presents already!"

"Chris! Stop sounding like a three year-old!" Piper yelled back and her and Paige came in a minute later, taking seat in chairs. "Alright, start opening."

All the kids, Chris and Wyatt jumped at the stack of presents, "wow, your brothers are crazy." Reid said to Laura as he pushed a present for her towards her. It was from Piper and Leo and it was huge.

"I wonder…" Laura whispered and opened it to reveal a box with the picture of a crib on it. Reid rolled his eyes and Laura and Dan burst out laughing. "Thanks mom! Dad!"

"Hey, we saved you two about $150!" Leo said and took the present Piper gave him.

"Here Dan!" Laura handed a green wrapped present to her son. Dan gapped at her as he took the present and ripped the paper off it. Dan opened the box to see a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with "Volcom" written in white across it. "Reid and I thought that since you're in the past for awhile, you'd need your own clothes."

Dan couldn't say thanks because Reid shoved another present in Dan's direction, Dan quickly opened it to another pair of jeans, black cargo pants and five t-shirts, two in black, one in dark blue, and two in red.

"I don't know what to say," Dan whispered.

"You haven't even opened your uncles' presents yet!" Wyatt exclaimed and tossed Dan something with one hand, holding a new book from Paige in the other. Dan caught it and torn the paper off, took one look at the gift and bursted out laughing.

"Don't tell me he gave you Playboy!" Laura yelled and looked over her son's shoulder at the gift. The gift was a black digital-camcorder. "What's so funny about a camcorder?"

"I've broken at least twenty camcorders in the last eight years making home movies," Dan explained and Laura smiled.

"Laura, this is from Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate and Tyler!" Reid said and looked at the box under the tree labeled, 'for Laura and Reid.'

"What do you think it is?" Laura asked as she and Reid started to pull off the wrapping paper.

"I have no idea…" Reid said and both of them stared at the box in front of them. They looked at each other before opening the box and peering inside. "Are you serious?!"

"What is it?" Phoebe asked from the other side of the room.

"A flat screen 35" HD TV!!" Laura yelled. At those words, Chris, Wyatt, Cupid and Leo stepped forward and peered into the box.

"That's HD," Cupid said.

"Thank you Uncle Coop for stating the obvious," Wyatt stated.

"What the big difference with HD? I mean, the only difference is that you can see the golf ball in the air with the guy tees it off!" Laura said. All the guys glared at her, "sorry for ruining the moment!" Laura said sarcastically and picked up a little red gift sitting at the bottom of the tree for her from Chris.

Laura opened it and gasped, inside was a sterling silver necklace. There was a silver circular charm hanging on the chain, it was was a large oak tree with a celtic design as its branches and there was something in latin written around it.

"Thanks Chris, this necklace is amazing!" Laura exclaimed and Chris gave her a confused look.

"I didn't get you a necklace!" Chris said.

"Yah, you did, I'm looking at it and it has your name on the 'from' on the wrapping paper!"

"But I got you earrings!"

"Chris, this was you, the only other Chrises I know or have heard off would be my ex boyfriend from freshman year and the other version of you from the other timeline!"

"Honey, don't worry about it alright?" Piper asked and Laura nodded putting the box onto of the crib box.

Dan sat in the attic an hour later, reading the Book of Shadows, trying to find a spell to would allow him to either, one, go back to the future, or two, find out why the hell he was sent here. Dan flipped through a few more pages and let his head fall on the book.

"You're not going to find an answer in the Book," a voice said and Dan looked up, really confused.

"Uncle Chris? Aren't you supposed to be at the mall with Uncle Wyatt?" Dan asked and Chris laughed, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm your Uncle Chris Dan, but I'm not the Uncle Chris you and your mother grew up with," Chris said and the realization hit Dan.

"You're-! How? Aren't you-? I'm confused!" Dan cried.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'm the one who sent you back here."

"Why?"

"Why? Come on Dan, what's the one thing you wish that you could change in your life?"

Dan sat there for a few seconds thinking, and then his face turned dark, "_that_."

"Yah, _that _event. That event wasn't supposed to happen. That's why I sent you back here, you need to prevent the event from happening." Dan nodded, "now, this would have went a lot smoother if one, you hadn't had told them who you really were, and two, if the Triad hadn't had brought Gideon back…" Chris explained.

"Hey! If I hadn't had said the truth, my mom would have shocked me and the Triad did what?!"

"The Triad brought Gideon, the guy who killed me, back to complete the event." Chris explained impatiently, "can't you figure out things for yourself?!"

"Damn, you really are that neurotic!" Dan said and got up. "So you want me to stop the event from happening?"

"Yes."

"How the hell am I going to do that? I was only a day old when it happened."

"You'll figure it out, it was the worst moment in your life remember? I still can't believe it happened. I mean, I lost my mom or your grandma in my time when I was fourteen but never knowing your mother? I now know how Phoebe feels…"

"She's the one who's helped through the years…."

"Your world and mine were a lot alike. Evil, darkness and murder everywhere, all the Covenants destroyed, your father and fellow Covenants that were still alive going into hiding with you and everybody else, you and I are very much alike."

"Yeah, I know. So, exactly how did you get here?"

"That Dan, is a different story." Chris said, "now I advise that you start working on a way to fix all this, it's going to take awhile and if anybody finds out you'll change a part of the future you don't want to change. Got it?" Dan nodded.

"If I need you…"

"call like you're calling for a whitelighter, except use Chris Perry, I'll figure out that you're calling me and not the other Chris." Chris said, "good luck, you're going to need it." Dan frowned at him as Chris disappeared in a shower of golden orbs.

"Dan, what are you doing up here? It's dinner!" Laura asked as she entered the attic. Dan looked up at his mother. He never knew his mom. She was murdered when he was day old. He always wanted to know his mom, and now was his chance. _Good luck, you're going to need it. _Chris' words rang in Dan's ears and he shook them away. "Dan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, what's for dinner?" Dan asked.

"You'll just have to come downstairs and find out!" Laura exclaimed and Dan smiled broadly, something he hadn't had done in thirteen years…

----------- (January 3rd, 2007: Spenser Academy)

"I feel _soooo_ weird," Dan whispered to Laura as they walked down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"Well, let's see, I'm going to class with my mom, and dad and we're all the same age. Wouldn't that strike you as little_ odd_?" Dan asked and Laura gave him a look.

"You'll just have to deal with it," Laura replied and smiled. The guys, Sarah, and Kate were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"I still can't believe I thought you were Reid," Tyler was the first to speak.

"They do look a hell lot alike," Pogue observed.

"Can we get to class? I've got history to learn!" Laura stated.

"Geez, hormone levels have to go down!" Reid said and Laura turned to her boyfriend, glaring at him, "ok, I'll shut up now."

"We really should head to class, we're going to be late." Sarah said.

"Aunt Sarah's right," Dan added.

"You know," Sarah said, smiling, "I'm not going to get used to hearing 'aunt Sarah'."

Caleb rolled his eyes and put his arm around her waist, "and even after we're married, I'm not going to get used to calling you 'wife'."

"Alright, seriously, can we _please _go to class?!" Laura cried and everybody headed down the hall.

At the end of the hall, where Gideon was standing, he orbed back down to the underworld in a flurry of black orbs. "Well?" One of the Triad asked as Gideon appeared.

"The child hasn't done anything to protect her, there's no suspicion of me or what's going to happen."

"Good," the Triad member said, "everything is going _according to plan_."

**I want to write more but I'm now having writer's block. Please review!!! By the way, I'm thinking of writing of Sky High Covenant crossovers, I LOVE writing crossovers, so if you have ANY ideas, please tell me!!!Here's a 'snippet' of the next chapter….**

"Sarah, calm down!" Laura told the extremely nervous and near hysterical Sarah.

"How can I calm down?! I'm getting married or handfasted or- whatever it is- I'm making a commit with Caleb in an hour! Am I supposed to be calm?!" Sarah cried and threw herself into the chair in front of the window. "And on top of that, my groom is missing!"

"Kate, help me here," Laura said to Kate who came forward.

"Look Sarah, the guys said 'Caleb got cold feet and he's on the cliffs, trying to get his guts back.' Those were Reid's exact words, except for 'guts', Reid used another word I'd rather not repeat-"

"Kate, shut up, you're not helping," Laura said and turned back to Sarah. "Look, you're going to wear that gorgeous dress, you're going to walk down that aisle, you're going to say 'I do', and 'so mote it be' and then Caleb's going to kiss you and then you'll be married. Sarah, you're Caleb's control and weakness, you're probably the reason why he isn't addicted to his power right now, do you want to throw all that away?!"

"Damn, that was the best prep talk I've ever heard," Kate mumbled.

Sarah looked up at Laura and Kate and sniffed, "let's do this!"


	5. The Bittersweet

**Yes, Caleb and Sarah's wedding in this story is a peaceful one, but that doesn't mean the rest of the story is going to be jolly go lucky peace and no pain, hell no! Don't shoot me 'cause I think I got the handfasting spell wrong. I haven't seen the Leo and Piper handfasting episode in years!!!!**

Chapter 5- The Bittersweet

"Lor', watch out!!" Wyatt Halliwell screamed and Laura turned around to see a fireball coming straight at her. She orbed away.

"_Chris," Laura yelled as she appeared behind Wyatt, "throw the damn potion!!"_

"_I can't!" Chris yelled from the other side of the room._

"_WHY NOT?!" Laura screamed._

"_Do you see **who **you want me to vanquish?!" Chris yelled._

_Laura turned around to face the problem she wanted gone, there stood, smirking and dressed in all black, was Reid Garwin. "Reid?! What?! NNOOO!!!" Laura screamed as Reid threw a fireball at her and then darkness claimed her._

Laura shot up in bed, sweat covering her whole body. She looked to her side and saw Reid peacefully sleeping next to her. Reid had knocked on Laura and Sarah's door at three in the morning, complaining that the guys weren't shutting up in his room. Laura had rolled her eyes and said 'come on in' and Reid smiled before jumping right into bed and Laura followed.

Laura looked across the hotel room to see Sarah sleeping peacefully. If it was Laura's wedding day, she was be having her third cup of coffee and sitting in bed all night, a complete nervous wreck. How Sarah was sleeping at the present moment was beyond Laura.

Yah, today was Sarah's wedding day and the guys were having a bachelor party for Caleb in his room across the hall. "You alright?" Reid asked as he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend sitting up in bed, looking completely nervous.

"Yeah, fine, just a bad dream," Laura replied and laid back down and looking at Reid, "are they still partying across the hall?"

"Do you hear music?" Reid asked. Laura listened for a few seconds and then groaned.

"Will they ever stop? And why are you here again? Aren't you usually the one who's the last one to leave a party?"

"Times are changin' Lor',"Reid replied and rolled over, going back to sleep. Laura closed her eyes and let sleep take her, preparing herself for the day ahead of her.

---------------

"What's going on?" Kate asked as she entered Laura's bedroom. Sarah was sitting on Laura's bed and Laura was leaning on her desk. Sarah was wearing her wedding dress, a strapless slim fit dress that went wavy on the bottom with sequences on the bottom and top of the dress. Laura was wearing her bride's maid dress, a sky blue spaghetti strap dress that was a little baggy so she didn't look too 'pregnant'.

"Sarah's a nervous wreck," Laura replied and nodded at Sarah. Kate walked up to Laura and whispered in her ear.

"Reid's found Caleb," Kate whispered.

"And…" Laura whispered back.

"He's at the cliffs," Kate explained.

"Have Pogue get him here, I don't care if you have to tie him to the back of Pogue's motorbike but get him here!" Laura half whispered, half snapped. Kate nodded before leaving the room.

Caleb had disappeared an hour ago and Laura had just found out he was at the cliffs looking over San Francisco. Laura's mother and aunts had called Grams down a half-an-hour ago and the backyard was set up for the wedding, everybody was ready. Everybody that was except Caleb and Sarah. Sarah was close to screaming and Caleb was MIA.

"I-can't-believe-this-is-happening!!!" Sarah stuttered and she got up off the bed and started pacing back and forth. "I-wanted-my-wedding-to-be-be-PERFECT!!"

Kate re-entered the room.

Sarah, calm down!" Laura told the extremely nervous and near hysterical Sarah.

"How can I calm down?! I'm getting married or handfasted or- whatever it is- I'm making a commit with Caleb in an hour! Am I supposed to be calm?!" Sarah cried and threw herself into the chair in front of the window. "And on top of that, my groom is missing!"

"Kate, help me here," Laura said to Kate who came forward.

"Look Sarah, the guys said 'Caleb got cold feet and he's on the cliffs, trying to get his guts back.' Those were Reid's exact words, except for 'guts', Reid used another word I'd rather not repeat-"

"Kate, shut up, you're not helping," Laura said and turned back to Sarah. "Look, you're going to wear that gorgeous dress, you're going to walk down that aisle, you're going to say 'I do', and 'so mote it be' and then Caleb's going to kiss you and then you'll be married. Sarah, you're Caleb's control and weakness, you're probably the reason why he isn't addicted to his power right now, do you want to throw all that away?!"

"Damn, that was the best prep talk I've ever heard," Kate mumbled.

Sarah looked up at Laura and Kate and sniffed, "let's do this!"

Laura and Kate looked at each other and smiled before helping Sarah with hair and makeup.

"Are we ready to do this?" Grams asked to anybody who would respond. Caleb gulped down his fear as he stood in front of the altar in his suit. All the guys were standing on his right, and Laura and Kate were standing on the other side of the altar, smiling at their boyfriends. Everybody else was sitting in seats and they were waiting for Sarah and her father to walk down so they could start the ceremony.

The doors to the backyard opened and Sarah and her father made their way to the altar. Caleb smiled as he saw Sarah and she turned to face him, smiling, Sarah nodded to Grams.

"Perfect," Grams mumbled before straightening her back and clearing her throat, "does anybody here think these two should not be bound today?"

There was a silence, "good, Caleb, you can start with your vows."

Caleb took a deep breath, "Sarah, when I first saw you I know you were different from all the other girls I've met. You're my weakness and my strength all in one and I don't think I'd be able to live without you."

Sarah smiled and bit her lip lightly, "Sarah…" Grams trailed off.

"Caleb, to know that you trusted me with your secret, that you loved me from beginning to end is enough for me to spend my whole life with you. I love you Caleb Danvers, no matter what the circumstance." Sarah finished and both Caleb and Sarah looked at Grams. Caleb moved closer and took Sarah's hands in his.

"I now bind these two to their vows with this cord," Grams waved her hand and a silver cord flew from the altar and wrapped itself around Caleb and Sarah's hands:

Heart to thee 

_Body to thee_

_Always and forever_

_So mote it be…_

"So mote it be," Sarah and Caleb said.

"So mote it be," Everybody chanted.

"I do believe this is the time that you kiss the bride," Grams told Caleb who smiled and leaned forward, kissing Sarah with all the passion he had.

Everybody clapped and the guys all started laughing as Caleb picked Sarah up bridal style and carried her inside the house, where everybody followed, getting ready to eat to their heart's content.

"Mom, you coming?" Dan asked as he saw his mom standing by the altar, looking like she was in a trance.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a minute," Laura replied and Dan nodded walking inside. Laura looked up at the clouds. There was a huge mass of almost black clouds looming closer and closer over the city.

Something big was coming…

Something that would bring pain and suffering was coming and Laura could feel it. "You know, you should really get inside, somebody might attack you if you stay out here."

Laura turned around, "can I help you?" The man in front of Laura laughed and his face changed into one Laura easily remembered.

"What's wrong Laura Halliwell? You honestly thought I'd actually be dead? You can thank the Triad later for bringing me back." The guy said and sniggered at Laura's face.

Laura's eyes turned midnight black and the guy was thrown into the fence. "You god damn fuckin' son of a bitch! You're supposed to be dead!" Laura yelled at the guy as he got up.

"I see Reid got you knocked up, typical." The guy said and smirked at Laura's pissed-off face.

"I don't know how you're back but I'm making sure you're staying in hell for good this time!"

"Hell's not hot enough for me **_sweetie_**," the guy replied and Laura threw a another wave of energy at him, sending him back against the fence.

"Why the fuck did you have to come back?" Laura asked him.

"Laura, what's going on? Shit!" Reid yelled as he came outside, seeming the person a few feet from Laura, "how?! What?! When?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

**I wonder who this mystery guy is… He just won't die won't he?! Please review!!!!**


	6. Dan's Problems with Girls

Chapter 6- Dan's Problems with Girls

"Why the hell are you here?!" Reid yelled at the guy.

He smirked, "to help Gideon get the job done."

"Gideon? That damn guy is dead! My father killed him!" Laura yelled and everybody started coming outside.

"No, he isn't. Ask your son, he knows all about it. He's been in communication with the guy who sent him here!" Reid pulled the guy by his shirt collar and slammed him against the fence.

"You, Chase Collins, Putnam, whatever you are, are going to stop talking in god damn cryptic and start talking in English 'cause I won't hesitate to kick your ass!" Reid snarled at Chase's face.

Laura turned to face Dan, "what's he talking about?"

Dan frowned and looked his mom straight in the eye, "the person who sent me back was Chris, the other Chris, the one Gideon killed. He wanted me to stop an event and I can't tell you it because it would change some parts of the future that shouldn't be changed. The Triad brought Gideon back to complete the event and I guess they brought Chase back to help him."

"Yah well, Chase isn't going to be around long enough to down anything," Laura said in response as she turned around to face Reid and Chase.

"Where is the Triad?" Laura asked Chase.

Chase smirked, "not tellin'." Laura looked at the altar and pulled the athame from it, placing it on Chase's throat.

"Let me repeat that, _where is the Triad_?" Laura asked again.

"Come on sweetheart, do you really think I'm one to tell you information?" Chase asked. Laura frowned and moved the blade down a little. A sudden movement in Laura's stomach made her cringe.

"What, what's wrong?!" Reid asked nervously.

"The baby, he just kicked," Laura replied.

"Awww… A cute moment," Chase commented sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Laura snapped and turned her attention back to Chase.

"Ain't going to happen, ba bye!" Chase exclaimed and his eyes turned black, his body shifted and then he disappeard.

"Damn it!" Reid cursed and Laura threw the athame down onto the ground.

"Alright, we're going to forget about what just happened, we're going to go back inside and stuff our faces and then Laura's going to orb Sarah and Caleb to France," Phoebe said and motioned for everybody to go back inside.

"Yah, this is a problem for another day," Laura said and everybody headed inside.

-----------

"So Dan, how many girlfriends have you had?" Reid asked and took another sip of the coke he was holding. Dan and Reid were sitting at the kitchen table in the kitchen at the Manor, talking. In the dining room, everybody was eating and talking.

"About two, why?" Dan asked.

"Two?! I raised a guy who doesn't date? What type of conspiracy is this?!" Reid cried and took another sip of his coke.

"Dad!" Dan whined, "I was too focused with finding out a way to ending all the wars and everything! We were constantly moving from place to place! There was no time for dating!"

"So, while you're here, you've got to find yourself a girl!" Reid said and pointed his finger at Dan who laughed, "I'm not kidding!"

"My focus right now dad is to stop the event from happening."

"You're not going to tell me about his event are you?"

"Yes."

"Come on, I'm your father!"

"For your own good dad, I can't tell you and-"

"-it'll change the future." Reid finished his son's sentence. "Yeah, I get it alright? I'll drop it."

"Thanks."

------------

"Were they surprised?" One of the hooded figures asked. Chase smirked.

"Hell yeah." Chase replied and shifted his weight to the other foot he was standing on. Him and Gideon were standing in front of the Triad in a cave in the Underworld.

"Good," the same hooded guy said and started on his speech, "now, since they have no idea what is going on, I think we can just go in and attack. You should just stab her with an ordinary athame, I mean, she's weak from being pregnant, and when you kill her, you kill that baby and that means that's there's no way to the future isn't going to be in the hands of evil. That Dan kid is annoying the hell out of us and we want him gone."

Chase and Gideon nodded. "Come back tomorrow for the athames." The second hooded figure said and the three hooded figures disappeared. Gideon nodded at Chase and orbed away, in a flurry of _black _orbs.

Chase smirked and his body phased, a second later, Christopher Perry Halliwell, the neurotic version of Chris was standing in Chase's place. Chris orbed away.

---------

"Dan, wake up." Dan batted the hand that was shoving him the shoulder away and rolled over on the sofa, "god damn it Dan! Wake the fuck up!" Dan opened one eye.

"What do you want Uncle Chris?" Dan asked sleepily.

"They're going to do it tomorrow," Chris stated and Dan bolted straight up in bed.

"What do you mean? As in Chase and Gideon?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, 'cept there is no Chase." Chris replied as he stood in front of Dan.

"Yes, there is, he attacked today." Dan stated.

Chris smiled, "that was me. You see, I posed as Chase and pretended to resurrect myself in front of the Triad saying that 'I hated Laura Halliwell's guts and that I wanted her dead after what she did to me.' So, they believed me and I staged the appearance at Caleb and Sarah's wedding to further make people believe Chase is back."

"Smart," Dan said and Chris smiled.

"I hope it's all worth it."

"Yeah well, they're doing it tomorrow. What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Triad wants Gideon and 'Chase' to attack Laura tomorrow. They want her struck and they want her dead so you can die along with her." Chris explained.

"Right, some all I have to do is protect her right?" Dan asked. Chris nodded, "wow, this is easy, I thought it was going to be harder, I mean, aren't usually situations like this way to hard to figure out until the last second?"

"Hey, take the blessing, it's not always that the answer and solution come really easy. Perfect example, it took me over a year to figure out what turned Wyatt evil and the result was my death."

"Look, just find out what time the attack is supposed to happen and get back to me alright? I want some sleep." Dan said and Chris glared at him. "What?!"

Chris shook his head, "I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Chris orbed upward.

Dan sunk back into his blankets, "damn, tomorrow is the day."


	7. Death Row

**Srry, this has taken ssooooo long but here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7 - Death Row**

"Help!" Laura yelled at the front door of the manor. Reid was behind her, both holding grocery bags in the arms, "hello?! Anybody in there?! Open the damn door!"

There was no answer, "pregnant woman getting mad! Don't make me orb in there!!" Laura yelled at the door.

"Laura, calm down," Reid told his girlfriend. Laura groaned and slammed her foot on the ground.

"Coming!" Dan's voice was heard from the other side of the door as he opened it.

"It's about time!" complained Laura walked inside the manor and placed her groceries on the island in the kitchen. Reid followed Laura and did the same, pulling out groceries and starting to put them away. "Reid, drop that!" Laura commanded as Reid was about to put a box of pasta in a cupboard.

"Why?" Reid asked as he placed the box down.

"Because my mom has places for everything. She becomes neurotic when it comes to cleaning," Laura explained and took the pasta box from Reid, putting in the cupboard next to it. Dan came in and sat down on one of the stools around the island, "Dan, where is everybody?"

"On a demon hunt," Dan replied and Laura nodded, continuing to put groceries away. Dan felt something, a faint little ringing in his head, he turned to look at the doorway.

"You alright?" Reid asked Dan.

"I dunno. I have this weird feeling something bad is going to happen now," Dan explained and the odd ringing started to grow louder in his head.

"Cute, a danger radar," Dan, Reid and Laura turned around to see Gideon and Chase standing there, both holding blessed athames.

"Crap," Laura mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Reid yelled at Chase who smirked.

"To get revenge."

"Fuck you! There's no way!" Reid snapped back and Chase turned to face Gideon.

"You're right, there is no way!" Chase's body shifted and there standing next to Gideon was Chris.

"What the?!" Gideon took a step back in horror.

"Surprised Gideon?" Chris asked.

"Somebody start explaining what's going on before I blow something up!" Laura yelled.

"You're more like mom than I thought!" Chris said to Laura.

"Wait, why would you say that? We've lived together our whole lives!" Laura looked at Chris in horror.

"I'm not the Chris you grew up with," Chris explained to Laura and turned to Dan, "you'd better explain."

Dan turned to face his mother who was looking at him with you're-so-grounded written all over her face, "the Triad hired Gideon to kill you, and Chris posed as Chase to learn more about it. That's the reason why I was back in time to save you."

Laura's face changed and she smiled, "awww… my son does care!" Dan blushed and there was a loud yell.

"AAHHH!!!" Chris drove the athame into Gideon's heart and he knelt to the ground, "I'm-not-going-to-fail-again!!!" Gideon made eye contact with Laura and threw the athame at her.

Laura expected the athame to go through her, she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. It never did. Laura opened her eyes slowly and gasped at the site before her.

Reid was kneeling on the ground, the athame in his chest, "DAD!" Dan yelled and ran towards his father.

"Oh no, oh nnno! Reid!!" Laura knelt down beside Reid as he laid his head on her shoulder. "You're not dieing, this is a nightmare!"

"Reality hurts baby," Reid said a coarse voice. Laura looked to Dan and gasped again. Dan was starting to fade away.

"What the?!" Chris grabbed hold of Gideon's body and they both disappeared.

"Because I saved you, my purpose here is done, I've got to go back to the future now," Dan explained, "thanks mom." He disappeared.

"No, no, no!! Reid I love you! You can't die!" Laura yelled as she started crying. Reid only smiled.

"At least you're alive," Reid said and closed his eyes, his body went rigid.

"NOOOOO!!" Laura held Reid in her arms. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen! A small light bulb went up in Laura's head. She let go of Reid's body and orbed upstairs.

Laura reappeared in the attic and grabbed a large piece of chalk off the table. She stood in front of the bare wall of the attic and took in a deep breath before starting to draw a triquarta. When Laura finished, she went to the Book and opened it to a page, reciting the spell written there;

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within my mind.  
Send me back to where I'll find  
What I wish in place and time."_

The triquarta shined bright blue. Laura took a deep breath and stepped towards it, "I can do this," Laura reassured herself, "I can save him!" Laura stepped inside the triquarta and came out in the attic again. It was night and Laura could see almost all of San Francisco from the windows. She looked at the calendar, which read _December 6, 2006_.

Laura smiled and orbed away.

She reappeared in one of the bathroom stalls at Nicky's. Laura stepped out and stood in front of the sink, staring at her reflection. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and concentrated, putting an image in her mind. Her hair changed to black and her features became smoother, her eyes turning to hazel. She concentrated harder and the bump on her stomach from being pregnant from Dan slowly disappeared. She was still pregnant, but nobody could tell she was.

Laura took one last look at her new image and pushed open the door to see Nicky's bustling with people. Laura stepped out of the bathroom and took a look around. There they were, the past Laura, Reid and Tyler, playing pool. Laura felt her heart drop.

Laura gathered all of her courage and walked over to them, "hi." Laura said to Tyler.

Tyler turned and looked at her, blushing, "hi?"

"I'm new here in Ipswich, I transferred in from San Francisco to Spenser," Laura supplied and Tyler nodded, holding out his hand.

"Tyler Sims," Laura shook his hand and was mentally crossing out names that she was use. She found one she liked.

"Lorelei, Lorelei Warren," Laura replied and smiled at Tyler.

"This is my friend Reid Garwin," Laura (Lorelei for now on) shook Reid's hand, "and his girlfriend Laura Halliwell," Lorelei smiled at Laura they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you guys," Lorelei said.

"Wait, you said you're from San Francisco right?" Laura asked and Lorelei nodded, "where exactly in San Francisco?"

"Downtown area, I never actually went to the public school though, I went to a privet school," Lorelei replied and Laura nodded.

"Well, welcome to Ipswich," Reid said, "I hope you enjoy yourself here."

Lorelei smiled, "Oh, I bet I will…"

**I believe Laura just broke about a billion rules…. Duh duh duh!**


	8. Genius

**I _DO NOT_ own the lyrics to "Genius" by The Exies… Just telling you peoples…**

**Chapter 8 - Genius**

Reid stared at Lorelei, there was something weird about her. She seemed familiar. A feeling swept over him, one he couldn't explain.

Lorelei noticed Reid staring at her from the corner of her eye. They were sitting in Sarah and Laura's dorm, waiting for Laura to come out of the bathroom.

_She's a wonderful wonder  
__She crashed down like a thunder  
__She arrives at the moment I leave  
__A battleground for when I bleed_

Lorelei sighed, _damn it! _Lorelei swore mentally, taking a quick glance at Reid, _I want to kiss him sooo bad!! _Lorelei took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You ok?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, just the cold getting to my head," Lorelei lied and stared at the bathroom door. Her past self took a hell of a long time in the bathroom. An awkward silence filled the room. Reid started whistling.

_If only he knew who I **really** was, _Lorelei told herself, _why I'm here, oh, this would make things all the easier!! How the hell did Chris do this when he came to save Wyatt?!_ Lorelei frowned and continued to stare at the bathroom door, "you alright in there?!"

Laura opened the door, clutching her stomach, "yeah fine, my stomach's been acting up a lot lately." Reid raised an eyebrow as Laura sat down next to him.

"How long has the stomach pains been going on?" Lorelei asked.

"About a week," Laura replied.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about it," Lorelei suggested and Laura nodded. Lorelei got up, "I'd better get back to my dorm, see you guys in the morning?"

"Yeah, see you in the morning," Reid replied.

"'Night," Laura added and Lorelei smiled at them before leaving the room and after she closed the door, she slowly slid down the wall, sitting on the ground.

"Where the hell am I going to sleep tonight?" Lorelei asked to nobody in particular.

_I love my evil genius  
__Nothing can come between us  
__I'm in love with a genius_

Lorelei looked up at the ceiling, "are you happy Elders? I screwed up! Rewind that, I _fucked_ up! Are you happy?! I didn't think and now I'm stuck in a situation I can't fuckin' fix! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

Lorelei put her head in her hands, silently crying. She looked at the wall opposite her, "all I do is come back to the past to save Reid from dying and forever stopping the Triad and this is what I get? How the fuck did you do this shit Chris?" Lorelei's body shifted and her regular image and pregnant stomach appeared.

_My love is fearless  
__I'm tempted by a strong weakness  
__Strung out on beautiful charm  
__She's the needle in my arm _

"That would explain a lot," A voice said and Laura turned her head to see Tyler leaning against the wall next to her, his hands in his jean pockets.

"How- how much did you hear?" Laura asked.

"About the time when you were asking the Elders if they were happy now," Tyler replied and Laura groaned. Tyler walked up in front of Laura and knelt down to her height. "So you're pregnant with Reid's kid in the future?"

"Yeah," Laura replied and sniffed. Tyler smiled at that, "what's so funny?"

"I wonder what Reid's reaction was," Tyler replied.

"Pure shock," Laura replied and smiled also. Tyler reached forward and used his thumb to wipe the tears off Laura's cheeks.

"How did Reid die?" Tyler asked and sat down next to Laura.

"He was protecting me. This evil force named the Triad in the future killed me and my son, Dan," Laura indicated her stomach, "came back the future to stop it but the athame that was meant for me was intercepted by-by- Reid!" Laura broke down and Tyler wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him.

"I'll help you, what ever I can do, I will do without asking," Tyler reassured Laura and she wiped her nose.

"Thank you Tyler," Laura looked right into Tyler's eyes, "you really are amazing. The best friend Reid can have, always there for him, and now for me, seriously, I don't what I could do without you!"

Tyler smiled and helped Laura up, "come on, you can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep in Reid's, he's probably staying with your past self tonight anyways."

Laura mumbled thanks and followed Tyler to his and Reid's dorm. Tyler rummaged through his drawers in his dresser and gave Laura a dark grey t-shirt which was actually a little big on him. She crawled into Tyler's bed about the same time that Tyler got into Reid's bed.

"'Night," Laura said as Tyler turned off the light.

"Same," Tyler replied.

"I owe you," Laura mumbled before she fell asleep.

Tyler watched Laura sleep for a few minutes, "I love you too," he whispered before settling in and falling asleep himself.

_I love my evil genius  
Nothing can come between us  
I'm in love with a genius  
God knows she's a genius_

------------------

Laura woke up and everything that happened that day hit her like a wave. She shot up and looked around to see Tyler sleeping, the covers only covering his waist and down. He was on his back, half on the bed, half off. Laura giggled at the sight and got up, finding her jeans and sliding into them.

"Where are you going?" A muffled voice asked and Laura turned around to see a half asleep Tyler slowly sitting up.

"Ummm… I was thinking of orbing into town for breakfast and then figuring how the hell I'm going to save the future, savvy?" Laura asked. Tyler got out of bed and went to his chair to pick up his cargo pants.

That was the first time Laura saw Tyler only in boxers. A weird feeling erupted in the pit of her stomach and she felt her mouth go dry. Tyler noticed her watching him and suddenly became extremely shy, his cheeks turned a light red and he quickly pulled his cargo pants on and grabbed his shirt and shoes from the floor.

"I know a small café in town, want to get breakfast and then maybe we'll sneak into the attic of your house to look at that book," Tyler suggested and Laura turned into her Lorelei disguise.

"Sounds perfect to me," Lorelei replied and Tyler opened the door for her as they left the dorm.

_She's gonna make the world go  
__I can't escape her so I'll follow  
__She's gonna make the world go 'round_

Tyler sat in silence, watching Lorelei drink her tea, Tyler had almost yelled at her when she ordered a coffee and Lorelei had realized that, even though she didn't look it at the moment, she was still pregnant and caffeine and baby equaled bad.

"Any ideas?" Lorelei asked and Tyler snapped out of his daydream world.

"About what?" Tyler asked.

"About how I'm going to save the future 'cause I went through every scenario in my head and they all end up with somebody dieing…" Lorelei explained.

"We haven't even checked the Book of Shadows yet," Tyler replied and groaned. Aaron Abbott just entered the café.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He immediately walked towards Tyler and Lorelei's table. Tyler rolled his eyes, "Aaron Abbott. You must be the sexy new transfer everybody keeps talking about."

Lorelei bit her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing, "Abbott right?" Aaron nodded, "Bugger off."

Aaron looked taken back, Tyler gave Lorelei a look, "what are you British or something?"

Lorelei pondered that thought for a few seconds, and smiled. "Yeah I am. Now chap, please go before I beat your American ass to a bloody pulp with my mighty and wild British Kong Fu skills!"

Aaron didn't really take the threat, "so, you're British, cool…"

This time, Lorelei rolled her eyes, "seriously chap, get the fuck out of here." That registered in Aaron's head and he frowned, giving her the middle finger before stalking off.

"Bugger off?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, that's the British's polite way of saying 'fuck off'," Lorelei explained.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Tyler asked.

"I've watched 'Bridget Jones' Diary' wwaayyyy too many times," Lorelei replied and peeled the wrapper off her muffin. She flashed a smile in Tyler's direction and his heart nearly melted.

_My evil genius makes my world go 'round_

Tyler was standing next to Lorelei, watching the doorway, making sure that nobody came into the attic while they were there. Lorelei was flipping through the Book of Shadows, trying to find the page on the Triad. Tyler would glance at Lorelei every now and then.

A strand of hair lingered in front of Lorelei's eyes and Tyler pulled it back behind her ear. Lorelei glanced at Tyler and smiled before going back to the Book. Tyler mentally cursed himself.

Tyler Simms was in love with Laura Halliwell. He fell in love with her right when he saw her at Rachel's party when her and Reid first hooked up. The black corset she was wearing with the jeans, her body, her intelligence, the fact that she was a witch. Everything about Laura Halliwell made Tyler go wild and there was two problems.

One, she was the girlfriend of his best friend.

And two, she was pregnant with his best friend's son.

"I found it!" Lorelei declared and jabbed at the page. Tyler scanned the page.

"There's no vanquish in here," Tyler noted.

"Well, Cole, the guy who previously destroyed the Triad, just twisted their necks sooo…" Lorelei stared down at the page and Tyler stared at her, waiting for the genius idea to magically appear. "I cannot believe it's this fuckin' easy!"

"What? The solution?" Tyler asked.

"I think, I stood just grab two athames from the table and I stood orb us down to the underworld and stab them. Why the hell didn't I think of this before?!" Lorelei hit herself in the forehead and grabbed two athames from the table where the potions were, handing one to Tyler.

"You're telling me we're going to go down to the underworld, stab three guys and then you're going to disappear and reappear back in the future?" Tyler asked.

"Yep, very anti-climactic right?" Lorelei asked.

"Like most fanficts…" Tyler mumbled and Lorelei gave him a look, "what?"

"I don't want to know," Lorelei muttered under her breath before grabbing Tyler's hand and shifting into herself before orbing down into the underworld…

-------------------

Another hooded figure entered into the cave from its mouth and pushed down his hood, the other two hooded figures gasped, "I do believe can help us there…"

"That god damn son of a bitch," Laura growled and Tyler covered her mouth with his hand. They were hunched behind a boulder, watching the Triad talk to Gideon.

"Give them a few more seconds together _before _we kill them," Tyler whispered in Laura's ear and she nodded.

"So you know the plan?" The fist Triad member asked Gideon who smirked.

"Like the back of my hand."

"Good 'cause in a few minutes, that hand will be gone," Laura snarled as she stepped out from behind the boulder, Tyler right behind her.

"What the fuck-?!" One of the Triad members yelled and Laura sent a bolt of electricity at the guy. He burst into flames and disappeared, only a pile of ashes remaining.

"How the hell did you know about this?!" Another Triad member yelled and Tyler threw his athame at the member, stabbing him in the place where his heart would be. He too burned in flames and disappeared.

"Let's just say a little bird from the future told us," Laura answered and sent another bolt of lightening at the last Triad member who burst into flames and disappeared, "def liking these odds."

Gideon growled and pulled out an athame from his robe pocket, "yeah, I really don't think so 'cause that's probably the athame that kills my boyfriend." Laura told Gideon before throwing her athame at him. It stabbed him and he fell to the ground.

"Why is that I always die?" Gideon asked as he laid there.

"Simple, you always make the wrong choices," Tyler answered and Gideon's eyes closed. "Damn, that was way too simple."

Laura turned to face Tyler, "yeah, it was." Laura smiled at Tyler and he took a step closer.

"I guess it's time you have to go back," Tyler said sadly. Laura laughed and then kissed Tyler on the cheek, not knowing how much that kiss affected him.

"Thank you so much, I'll miss you Ty," said Laura.

"Why? I'm in the future also." Tyler replied and Laura rolled her eyes.

"You're right," Laura added and she disappeared in golden orbs.

--------------

Laura reappeared in the middle of the attic, landing on the carpet, on her butt. "owww…"

"Finally! You scared the shit out of us!" Laura looked up at see Chris standing there, looking worried and at the same time, angry.

"Christopher! Language!" Laura turned around to her mother with her finger pointed at Chris. Laura looked around the room. Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate were sitting on the sofa. Piper, Leo, and Wyatt were standing in front of the Book. Tyler was standing next to the sofa and standing next to Tyler was…

"REID!" Laura cried and immediately jumped up, right into Reid's arms. She held onto him, making sure she could never let him go again. "You're not dead!"

"Yeah, I'm alive. Then again, I'm not sure how long I will be if you keep holding onto me like that" Reid replied and pulled Laura giggled, loosening her grip on Reid's shoulders. Reid put his hands on either side of Laura's face and pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

Tyler looked away and sighed, _god damn it_.


	9. The Beginning of the End

**The final chapter… duh, duh, duh!!! Oh yeah, I did take one of Jack Sparrow's famous quotes. I had to! **

**Chapter 9– The Beginning of the End**

"Awww… Look at that face!" Sarah cooed and tugged on Caleb's jacket, making him look at the new born in Laura's arms, "who can't say that face isn't adorable?!"

Caleb yawned, "yes Sarah, he's adorable."

"No, he's gorgeous!" Kate exclaimed and Reid, who was standing next to Laura's hospital bed with his arm around Laura's shoulders glared at her. He had been there for the entire birth, holding Laura's hand, loosing all blood in his right hand and he almost fainted when little baby Daniel's head appeared.

"He's a boy, he's not gorgeous!" Reid complained and it was Kate's turn to glare at Reid.

"Its either gorgeous or cute Garwin, take your pick," Kate answered darkly and Reid shrugged.

"Everybody, picture!" Piper chimed and everybody gathered around the bed. Piper handed her digital camera to the nurse in the room and took the open spot between Leo and Reid. "Everybody say witchy!"

"Witchy!" Everybody chorused and the flash went off.

------ Spenser Academy (2025) ------

Daniel Garwin whistled a random combination of notes as he strolled down a deserted hallway of Spenser Academy. His eighteenth birthday was tomorrow and he was doing a pretty good job of letting on that he wasn't nervous about it. Truth was, he was scared shitless.

"Hey man," A hand clamped on Dan's back and he turned his head to see his best friend and fellow Covenant member Alex Simms walking beside him.

"Hey," Dan replied and proceeded to pull his car keys out of his pants' pocket.

"I need a ride," Alex stated bluntly and Dan groaned.

"Man, you need to get a car!" Dan complained and Alex snorted.

"Count me in on 'hat ride!" Josh Parry added as he came in step with the two boys. He had a cigarette in between his lips and he was searching for a lighter in his pockets.

"You have to quit those!" Dan scolded and tugged the cigarette out of Josh's mouth, chucking it behind him. Josh shot Dan a quick evil eye and then proceeded to search his pants' pockets for a second cigarette.

"Where's your bike?" Alex inquired.

"Shop," was the response before Josh pushed the newly found cigarette into his mouth and then proceeded to accomplish his first task, finding his lighter.

"Triple the ride!" A voice called and Mason Danvers caught up to the guys.

"Why the fuck are all cars in the shops today except mine?!" Dan yelled to no one in particular.

"Mine's sitting in the parking lot at this present moment in time," Prue Halliwell boasted as she plowed right through the guys.

"Hello to you too 'cuz," Dan greeted and she turned around and stopped in front of the guys.

"Well you were complaining…" Prue stated the obvious and smirked at the boys.

"I am defiantly missing the moments when you were nice to us," Alex said and smiled at Prue.

"I love those moments," Prue said and started to walk backwards up the hall, "I like to wave at them as they pass by." She winked and then turned the corner, disappearing down the hall.

"Did she just steal one of Jack Sparrow's amazing quotes?" Josh asked before he lit his cigarette.

"I believe she did my friend," Mason replied.

"Yeah well, she is a bitch," The guys turned around to see Dan's other cousin, Alison walking up to the guys.

"Nice choice of words dear," Alex replied and Alison smiled before kissing her boyfriend hello.

"Would you two get a room?" Dan whined and both glared at him before they proceeded down the hall.

"Aren't we a cozy little group?" Josh mumbled under his breath as he walked.

"We defiantly are," Dan replied and they pushed the double doors open, stepping outside into a beautiful fall evening…

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. And off course, a special thanks to those who have read not only this story, but Law of Three, thanks for sticking to the end 'cause without you guys, there wouldn't be this story!!**

**(That was defiantly the most corniest thing I've ever written! Scratch that, I've written worse…)**


	10. SOUNDTRACK

WORDS OF MAGUS SOUNDTRACK 

Yes, this was a short story. I ran out of ideas, so I ended it. I didn't want it to be left without a soundtrack though!

"New American Classic" Taking Back Sunday---

The opening song, its quiet. It plays well when Laura at the moment in the scene hasn't come to terms with the fact that she's pregnant.

"Untie the knot, say you won't care"

"Retrace the steps as if we forgot, say you won't care"

"Take Me Back" Story of the Year---

"Take me back to better days…" Dan's song! Daniel Garwin is sent to the past of "better days" to make the future better for everybody.

"Rooftops" Lostprophets---

The song on Dan's iPod. That is exactly what Dan wants to do 75 of the time, scream his heart out.

"Blue and Yellow" The Used (from the album "Berth")---

This song just sounds sad to me and every time I play it, Reid's death scene "appears" in my head.

"Genius" The Exies---

To some people, what Laura did, going to the past is considered evil, yet ingenious. And the fact that Tyler is love with her is just expected isn't it?

"Taking Back Control" Sparta---

This song is all about the future and being control of it. This is a theme that appears frequently in both stories. This is also the end song…


End file.
